Pain is Easy To Hide
by lifeishard2000
Summary: Based off of Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. Description and Warnings inside. Rating may change to M. Officially complete! Will edit if it is felt necessary by readers
1. Chapter 1

**When Wally ceased in the Young Justice universe he ended up in the Justice League universe six years ago. He created a new life for himself and never once regretted it. That is until the day the past that he worked so hard to hide and forget comes back to haunt him.**

 **Warnings: Mentions of past abuse and rape (non-graphic) If you feel like it goes over T let me know and I will fix it.**

 **Couples: Spitfire, Graybat, some Aquarocket(maybe), Supermartian, BatCat in YJ, BMWW in JLU, ShayeraXJohn, DinahXOliver(in both), ClarkXLois(in both), HuntressXQuestion...I think that is it**

 **Main FRIENDSHIPS: Original team(mostly birdflash and Traught), Bluepulse, TimKon(maybe), these are just the most dominate there will be a lot of friendships. I personally think that Kaldur's connection with Wally, Roy, and Dick is severely overlooked.**

 **Disclaimer: I will not repeat this so pay attention. I make no promises on the couples or the friendships because I have not written the story yet and do not know how it will turn out, so I don't need to see any comments about that. I want to see comments and I want your honest opinions and I welcome some constructive criticism but if you have to be rude about it just PM me because I will delete the comment. I know how. Also, this isn't the first fanfic I've ever written but this is the first one I've posted so please be considerate.**

 **I do not own Young Justice or Justice League. If I did Wally would be alive, married to Artemis, and have little speedster babies. I only own my OC**

 **The changes in the universe will be revealed at the beginning and in Flashbacks for more specifics.**

* * *

It is of popular belief in the hero and villain community that Flash AKA Wally West had an amazing life and that everyone in his family loved him. Stories of his amazing life included fishing trips and amusement parks. The truth was a lot darker than that, however. When the young child was four years old his mother passed away from cancer. His father, Rudy, started to drink and get neglectful and abusive. When Wally turned eight he recreated an experiment that gave him speed after finding out that the uncle he adored was also his hero The Flash. Wally's healing made the beatings worse and more frequent. He found himself more often than not wishing away the powers he so desired. The worst hadn't happened yet, though. The worse didn't happen until Wally turned thirteen. That night Rudy was so drunk that he raped the young boy. One time was enough to send Wally into a downward spiral. IT didn't just happen once though it became a recurring thing and a fear that wrenched itself in the red heads stomach. The only people to talk to he couldn't out of fear that he really did deserve everything he got.

Wally never planned anything in his life but this was by far the biggest surprise he ever got. One night Wally had decided that since alcohol didn't affect him it wouldn't be a problem if he kicked back a few. So that's exactly what he did. It didn't affect him but the brunette that sat in the back of his math class didn't have that virtue. So in what was later dubbed Wally's night for bad decisions they slept together. A few weeks after the girl left school with no explanation. That is until nine months later when a little boy named Tyler Wallace West was left at Wally's doorstep. Wally quickly called in a favor from a hero he knew and had the DNA tested. It came back positive. Wally knew his dad never went down to the basement so that's where Wally kept his son. The son he never told anyone he had but knew in his heart that he had to keep. Somehow it worked, but only for a year. Soon his dad found out and after a beating and one final rape Wally was kicked out of the house with his son. Sent to live on the streets. He did at first but his Uncle Barry soon found out and dragged the teenager and his little boy to his home. There Wally lived and went to school, it was a nice change of pace and Rudy signed over the rights freely.

Time went on and the Team was formed. A group of teen heroes fighting for a place beside their mentors. Something Wally was familiar with. Wally still didn't tell anyone but his family and best friends Kaldur, Dick, and Roy about his son whom they loved with a passion. The kind of passion that only family can love you with, the kind that drives you to protect them at all costs. The same protection that the rest of the team developed once the met the red-haired, green-eyed, boy. Especially Artemis.

Wally still had night terrors but that changed soon enough. The first time Wally noticed the difference was when Artemis and him fell asleep on the couch together. Wally also noticed that the night terrors only stayed away when Arty was near by. Later he dubbed it the bad-ass effect. Joking that no one was quite bad ass enough to scare them off except Artemis. In truth, the blonde archers presence while he slept made him feel safe and protected in a way that no one else ever did. Artemis and Wally shared a special bond that no one could break no matter how hard they tried. Artemis was the first person Wally ever confessed his past too. Although the conversation was over heard by Connor and Dick who tackled their friend with a hug. When both Arty and Wally were out of high school he had made up his mind. He proposed and Artemis said yes. A year later they were married and Artemis had adopted Tyler(Now five). They discussed the situation and they deemed it unnecessary to tell the young boy that Artemis was not his mother. At least not yet. They moved to Palo Alto and got the begging toddler a dog named Brucely. They retired and went to college just living their lives like they wanted, together.

It was a year later when things went wrong. That's when Artemis got a call from Nightwing practically begging for help. In a moment she admittedly regretted later she agreed. Wally was pretty pissed about it and didn't have any problem letting that be known. Artemis hated to leave her husband and son but she felt that it was important that she do this. She can't tell you why she made that decision now but she can tell you that if she hadn't then maybe her husband would be in the bed beside her at night.

The night that she came back from the mission she will always remember. They had some time alone and the built up sexual tension snapped. It was a night of passion and after that, they read to their little boy who had been slowly developing super speed while his mommy was away. Artemis remembers getting the call that they weren't done yet the next morning. She remembers her moms face as she dropped Tyler off at her house. Artemis remembers hearing that the love of her life was dead. Telling Tyler his father was never coming back and feeling him crumple in her arms. As bad as the reality was for Artemis the reality for Wally was worse.

Wally woke up in the snow. Freezing his ass off he could barely make it to the city limits. Although when he took off he was surprised at how fast he went. It took him three hours to figure out that he had jumped universes with no way back. Wally expected it to be terrible and at first, it was but then something strange happened. He can't explain it and neither can she. Who is she you may ask well that's a long story?

Here's the short version her name is Nicole Grayson and she is the twin sister of one Richard Grayson. She had gone missing two months ago but now here she was standing in front of him with a smile that was undeniably hers. At first, Wally just thought it was another version of his friend but the more everything happened the more he realized that it had to be her. His arms were wrapped around the girl in a second a soft giggle escaped her lips. After comparing notes they both realized something that neither of them wanted to realize. One year for them was two months for everyone else. They didn't do the math further than that because they thought that was clear enough.

Now, here's an important thing to know about Nicole or rather Nikki. She hates labels. Nikki has a strong opinion that labels put you in a box and we should all just drop them. So if anyone were to ask her as Nikki or her alter ego Shadow if she is a hero or villain she will respond with 'I'm neither' or 'I'm neutral'. So that's what she was in the computer, neutral. Although it doesn't make much sense considering if Nikki was forced to choose hero would win. Well at least that was usually the case. The problem with Nikki is that she has a tendency to lean on her brother. When she is found without him her decisions become rash and poorly made. Well at least that is what the excuse was when Wally found out that she had become a villain. Wally never fought Nikki on it and just decided that it was her new life and she could live it however she damn well pleased. He wouldn't know her real reason for acting the way she did until later when he finally decided to confront her on it. Wally could probably quote what she had told him and frankly he couldn't blame her.

Flashback:

 _Nikki seemed upset, more upset than usual. Wally sat down next to her and they just stayed there in silence._

" _I realize it's four years too late but why did you really become a villain?" Wally asked._

" _I make a lot of mistakes, always have. So when ever I made a poor decision Bruce and I came up with a code so that no one else needed to know. I'd tell him that I was really tired and if he understood he'd say I know baby and we'd go somewhere and talk about it. And it was just for the two of us, no one else." Nikki said._

" _Is there a point to this?" he asked._

" _Yeah, there is. When I got here I realized I'm dead. I fell with my parents and so Bruce never met me. He doesn't know the code, I checked. I can't be a normal person because I'm me and I can't be a hero because I would see everyone, all of the time and I wouldn't...I wouldn't be able to handle that. So I'm working with people who I have despised most of my life because I don't miss them. I don't want to replace the memories of the people that I love with these people who don't even know what song they used to calm me down when I had night terrors or when the first time we connected was. I'm not you, I can't push the past in the past. I've tried, it doesn't work. This works." Nikki said. Wally took her hand and smiled._

" _At least you have something that works." he said softly._

End Flashback

* * *

 **So chapter one is done and I will be posting another fanfiction that is a Danny Phantom and Young Justice crossover soonish. May wait till this one is done. There you go hope you enjoy and please comment they feed the soul.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki sat in the park on a cold bench with a beer in hand and one sitting on the ground next to her. It was three in the morning. There was a gush of wind and Wally appeared beside her. He plopped down on the bench and Nikki handed him a now opened beer.

"Long day?" she asked.

"Put me out of my misery." Wally whined. Nikki rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I got pulled into the speed force and I almost found a way home. But then Shay pulled me back." he said.

"Do you want to try again?" Nikki asked.

"I want my wife and son." Wally said.

"I want my dad and brothers. Did you know there is no Jason here?" she asked.

"Well is there no Jason or did he just not get adopted?" he asked.

"Not sure." Nikki said.

"Well is there Tim?" Wally asked, "Bats doesn't talk about his own life."

"Yeah, there is Timmy." Nikki said taking a sip of her beer.

"I ran into the Artemis of this world." Wally said.

"Oh." Nikki said.

"Yeah that was kind of my reaction. Her reaction was trying to kill me but whatever." he said.

"Yeah I've met her but I didn't want to freak you out." she said.

"I don't freak out." Wally said.

"Yes, you do." Nikki said.

"How's Villainy going?" he asked.

"It's working. How are heroics?" she asked.

"Great." Wally said.

"Did you tell them I miss them?" Nikki asked.

"Oh every day." he said. They both chuckled. Wally's communicator went off.

"What is it bats?" he asked, "Um, sure. Right away."

"You have to go?" Nikki asked.

"Disturbance on the watchtower. I'll see you later." Wally said.

"Be careful." she said.

"When aren't I?" he asked before racing off. Nikki leaned back on the bench and stared at the sky.

"You couldn't give him one thing." she muttered.

Flash arrived at the watchtower and walked up to Batman who was waiting for him.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"An energy surge was detected in the watchtower. One similar to the Justice Lords." Batman informed.

"Did anyone check it out?" Flash asked.

"Superman and Wonder Woman did. What they found is the reason I called you here." he said. Flash looked at Batman confused as he led the way to the holding cells. When they got there Flash stopped in his tracks. In the holding cell sitting on the bed was none other than Bart Allen.

"Hey cous." Bart said looking up.

"How?" Flash asked in pure astonishment.

"You know him?" Superman asked.

"I'm second cousin." Bart stated matter of factly.

"I repeat how?" Flash asked again.

"Well I figured out what happened and I found the right frequency and bam I'm here." Bart said.

"Okay fine why?" Flash asked.

"Arty had a baby." he said, "It's a girl named Violet."

"I am so done." Flash said.

"Everyone else will soon be here." Bart said.

"Wait what do mean be everyone else?" Flash asked.

"Um..." he said.

"Bartholomew Allen!" Flash scolded.

"I kind of left a note saying what universe we would be in." Bart said.

"For who?" Flash asked.

"Just in the watchtower so really anyone. Hey is that other missing girl here too?" Bart asked.

"Why do I have to put up with you?" Flash asked.

"Come on cous, you love me." he said.

"Yeah, in small doses." Flash said. Suddenly the alarms went off again and Flash glared deeply at the young boy.

"This is your fault." he said in a low voice so only Superman and Bart could hear. Black Canary, Green Arrow, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern went to go check it out.

"If Bart is from another universe doesn't that mean you are from another universe?" Superman asked. Flash flinched.

"Can we maybe talk about this later?" he asked.

"No." Batman said.

"I really think later would be better." Flash said.

"Wally!" Wonder Woman scolded.

"I'm from Earth-16. I came here after I got hit by crysalus energy and was sort of transported here. I couldn't find a way home so here I am and to answer your earlier question Bart, yes, Nikki is here." he said.

"We should bring her with us." Bart said.

"Bart how long do you think I've been here?" Flash asked.

"How long you've been gone. A year." he said.

"Bart it's been six years for me and seven for Nikki." Flash said.

"How did that happen?" Bart asked.

"Don't ask me." Flash said.

"Well...are you coming back?" Bart asked.

"Bart, it's not that simple." he said.

"Artemis, Tyler, and Violet." Bart said.

"There is a high chance." Flash said. The other heroes looked at him in confusion.

"Artemis is my wife and Tyler and I guess now Violet are my kids." Flash quickly explained.

"So you're gonna leave?" Wonder Woman asked.

"That is not decided. Stop making this harder." he said, "Nikki will want to go home though."

"Nikki is here?" a man asked from behind the group. They all turned around to see Earth-16 Batman in all his glory. If you knew him like the other Batman and Flash did you could see the look of hope on his face as the prospect of seeing his daughter again crossed his mind.

"Yeah I am." Shadow said stepping out of her hiding spot.

"How?" Flash asked.

"I borrowed your spare communicator." Shadow said.

"Who let you on?" he asked.

"I used a voice recording of you." she said.

"How did you get past everyone?" Flash asked.

"I'm a bat." Shadow said.

"Touche." he said.

"Can someone please explain what a known criminal is doing on the watchtower." JL Batman growled.

"Criminal?" YJ Batman asked.

"Daddy we need to talk." Shadow said with wide eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone sat in the meeting room. Nicole was tapping her fingers on the table staring at YJ and JL Batman as they talked. YJ Batman walked over to her.

"I'm really tired daddy." Nikki said.

"I know baby." YJ Batman said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I am so sorry." Nikki said.

"Why didn't you talk her out of it?" YJ Batman growled at Flash.

"Since when does she listen to me?" he asked.

"He's right, I don't listen to him." Nikki said.

"Nikki..." YJ Batman said.

"Look I'm really sorry." she said.

"You went too far Nikki." YJ Batman said.

"What else was I supposed to do? Spend every damn day with you but not you." she said. YJ Batman pulled her into his arms. Nikki let out a soft sob.

"I couldn't handle being with the people that I cared about my whole life all of the time." she said.

"You didn't have to be with them." YJ Batman said. They both pulled away.

"We both know that even if I tried I wouldn't be able to accomplish that. So, yeah, I worked with everyone that I despise. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do but it was all I had. I never even thought that something like this could happen. I didn't think I could ever see you again, or anyone for that matter. Then Wally showed up and for a little bit I thought that maybe it could work but we couldn't figure it out. So I stayed being who I was here because I couldn't turn back at that point." Nikki said.

"It's been seven years for you." YJ Batman said.

"I'm still me." she said. YJ Batman softly brushed the tears off her face.

"I know kid." he said. The League all looked in confusion at the scene unfolding before them. This Batman was being gentle and caring towards the young girl. Flash was sitting next to them at the table. Flash, JL Batman, and Superman were the only ones who could hear the conversation. YJ Batman got up and walked over to where the rest of the founders were. Flash soon followed.

"I'm not completely sure what the next move is." Flash said.

"We need to get at least Nikki back home." YJ Batman said.

"So Nikki is your daughter?" Superman asked.

"Adopted daughter but yes. Nightwing's twin sister." YJ Batman said.

"That explains it." JL Batman said.

"There still might be more people coming." YJ Batman said.

"Well that should be fun." Flash said sarcastically.

"A lot has happened since you left." he said.

On Earth-16 (1 month after Wally disappeared)

Artemis stared down at a positive pregnancy test. Sighing she threw it in the garbage that was overflowing with them.

"This can not be happening." Artemis groaned setting her head in her hands.

"Arty are you here?" Dick called out from the doorway.

"Mommy's in the bathroom." Six-year-old Tyler informed his uncle.

"Thanks Ty." Dick said knocking on the bathroom door. Artemis opened the door and put on her best smile.

"I have great news...What's wrong?" Dick asked.

"Nothing. What's the news?" Artemis asked.

"Selena and Bruce are having a baby." Dick said.

"That is great Dick." Artemis said hugging him.

"She's a few months along. Now what is really bothering you?" he asked.

"Why do you think something's bothering me?" Artemis asked.

"Because you're practically my sister." Dick said.

"I'm pregnant." Artemis said after a minute.

"Are you sure?" Dick asked.

"My trash can is overflowing with tests. I'm sure." she said.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"I should in a ball on the floor crying because I have to do this alone. I should be sad, but I'm not. I'm really, really happy." Artemis said.

"So it's a good thing?" Dick asked.

"I think so." she said, "How are things with Barbara?"

"Really good. I'm gonna propose." he said.

"Can I see the ring?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah." Dick said he pulled out an engagement ring from his coat pocket.

"She'll love it." she said.

"Bruce gave it to me. Apparently it was my moms." he said.

"Then she'll love it even more." Artemis said, "Do you remember Wally and my wedding?"

"It was eventful." Dick said.

"Everybody pulled out all the stops to make sure it wasn't ruined." she said.

"We put up guards to look out for your dad." Dick said.

"The room was packed with heroes who wanted to congratulate us. Plus my sister." Artemis said.

"We all had to agree call a truce for that day." he said.

"It was amazing and beautiful." she said.

"Even when we thought that it was going to be called off." Dick said.

"Even then." Artemis said.

"Can we go to the park mommy?" Tyler asked.

"Only if your Uncle Dick agrees to come with us." she said.

"Of course, we can get ice cream." Dick said. Artemis smiled as they walked out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this wasn't my original plan but I came up with this idea because it all just seemed too easy. _Flashback._**

* * *

Wally woke up on his couch and rubbed his head.

"Morning sunshine. You are quite the sleeper." Nicole said handing him a plate of breakfast.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Well you passed out at the park this morning." she said.

"This morning? Park?" Wally asked.

"You got a call saying that you had to go to the Watchtower and then you passed out," Nicole said.

"Wait so...everything that happened when I got to the watchtower was a dream?" he asked.

"Was it good?" she asked.

"Um, Bart and your dad showed up so yeah, pretty good. Although it might have given me an idea." Wally said.

"What?" Nikki asked.

"We just need to find the right frequency to go back home." he said.

"Sure if we had another year or so." she said.

"We have all the time in the world." Wally said, "In my dream, Artemis had another baby. A little girl. What if she really did?"

"Than all the more reason to go home." Nikki said putting a hand on his shoulder, "How did my dad take me being a villain?"

"Unbelievably well." he said.

"Any chance that would actually happen?" she asked.

"Wait and see," Wally said.

"You didn't have a night terror," Nikki said.

"I couldn't, Arty was counting on me to come back," he said. Nikki smiled and stood up.

"I am going to go get more food to restock our fridge. Thank you for letting me live here by the way," she said.

"Hey, anything for a friend," Wally said.

"You should probably tell the Justice League you're okay," Nikki said.

"No diabolic plans today?" he asked.

"None that involve me anyway." she said, "Bye."

"Bye," Wally said as Nikki left. He picked up his communicator and called the watchtower.

"Hey sorry I didn't come when you called last night. I was kind of preoccupied." Wally said.

"No problem, it was a false alarm anyway. We do need you up here now, though." Martian Man-hunter said.

"Right away J'onn," he said. Within seconds Wally was standing on the watchtower. After a quick meeting with Batman Wally casually strolled down the cell block. Sadly, though, there was no Bart. He sighed and walked to his room on the Watchtower laying down. He closed his eyes slowly as exhaustion took over.

Wally could feel his dads hands on him. He shuttered at the touch and the sound of pants dropping. Everything hitting him at once as blood ran down his arm. It was unbearable. He shot up in bed. Within seconds Superman was standing in his doorway.

"Are you alright Wally?" Clark asked. The concern showed through with his tone.

"It was just a nightmare," Wally said.

"You have a lot of those." he pointed out.

"Things best left unsaid," Wally muttered. Clark gave him a worried look to which Wally responded with a big grin.

"I'm hungry. See ya, Clark," he said running out of the room before he could be stopped.

Clark walked into the lab where Bruce was working on something.

"Wally is having the night terrors again," Clark said.

"He's had them since we met," Bruce stated.

"They're getting worse." he said.

"Some things we can't unsee. That's Flash's burden to bear. If he doesn't want to tell us, he doesn't have to." Bruce said.

"We're his friends," Clark argued.

"And as his friends, we need to respect that he doesn't want to talk about it," Bruce said.

"Fine." he caved.

Earth-16(1 month after Wally)

Dick sat on the rooftop with his eyes closed. Barbara walked up behind him.

"Mind if I join?" she asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Dick asked.

"Never," Barbara said sitting down next to him. He smiled slightly and looked at her.

"I miss him like crazy," Dick said.

"I know sweety." she said softly pushing his hair out of his face.

"We were fighting. I never got to tell him, how truly sorry I am." Dick said as tears came to his eyes.

"He knew Dick." Barbara said, "You were his best friend, his brother."

"I'm never gonna see him again. Never gonna hear his laugh or see his smile. He's gone." he said.

"Wally wouldn't want you to lose yourself over this. He would want you to be strong, and brave. To live your life." Barbara said.

"I need him," Dick said.

"You have to let him go. I know it's hard and I don't want to either. It has to be done, though." she said.

"I have something for you. I was gonna wait until tomorrow but right now seems like a good time," he said pulling out the ring.

"Dick..." Barbara breathed.

"Just listen for a minute. When I lost my best friend I realized I never wanted to lose someone that important to me again. So I want you to marry me. I don't ever want to let you go." he said.

"Yes, of course, I'll marry you." she said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Dick said. Barbara smiled and pulled Dick in for a kiss. He slid the ring on her finger and smiled wide.

Dick left and came back a few minutes later with champagne and glasses.

"To Wally," Barbara said.

"To Wally." Dick agreed as they drank.

* * *

 _Dick looked up from where he was working on something. He looked groggy. Wally stood next to him with his arms crossed._

" _Yes, Wally?" Dick asked._

" _You need to sleep." he demanded._

" _I've gone on less," Dick said._

" _You really shouldn't. Come on please just get some sleep. For me." Wally said._

" _Only for a little bit." he caved. Dick climbed in his bed and Wally plumped in a chair next to him._

" _Are you seriously staying?" Dick asked._

" _I don't trust you to really do it if I don't," Wally said. He pouted but closed his eyes anyway. Within a minute Wally heard a soft snore._

" _Night little bird," Wally whispered moving the blanket up further over his best friend. He yawned himself and soon fell asleep in the chair next to him._

* * *

Dick smiled as Barbara snuggled into his chest and he kissed her on the head. They leaned back and stared at the stars.

"It's a beautiful night." Barbara murmured.

"Like something you'd see in a movie." Dick agreed. Neither of them remembers doing it but they both fell asleep together on the roof. Cuddled next to each other.

* * *

 _Four year old Wally walked into his mom's room with a yawn._

" _Mommy it's time for preschool." he declared. No answer._

" _Momma?" Wally asked climbing up on her bed and giving her a soft shake. Still nothing._

" _Daddy!" he screamed. Seconds later Rudy burst through the doors._

" _Whats wrong?" he asked, concern dripping from his voice as he stared in his son's wide eyes._

" _Mommy won't wake up!" Wally said. Rudy quickly removed him from the bed and rushed to his wife's side._

" _Mary?" he asked as he felt for a pulse, "Call 911!" Wally nodded and ran for the phone. After ten minutes the ambulance arrived and a few minutes later Mary was declared dead. After an autopsy, they said the cause of death was untreated cancer. She probably didn't even know she had it. Wally curled up and cried and Rudy went straight for the bottle._

 **The Earth sixteen part with Artemis and Dick really happened so we're clear.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I published two new books. One's couple one-shots and the other is an Agents of SHIELD and Flash crossover. So check those out if you want.**

* * *

Wally sat down in the meeting room on his chair and stared at the wall. A small sad look in his eyes. He pulled out his phone when it went off.

Nicole: Gonna be back late. Something came up. I'll tell you about it later.

Wally: Alright I'm gonna stay here tonight.

Nicole: Please be careful.

Wally: As long as you are. Love ya.

Nicole: Yeah, whatever. I guess I love ya too.

Wally rolled his eyes and locked his phone. Diana came in the room.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit out of it today," she said.

"I'm fine," Wally said with a smile. Diana handed him a coffee.

"Just how you like it." she said.

"Thanks, Diana." he said.

"Clark said you had another night terror." Diana said, "Do you want to talk about?"

"Not really," Wally said.

"Wally all we have ever seen is the happy childish side of you. Why won't you show us the other side?" she asked.

"It scares me," he said. Wally stood up with a wide grin.

"I'm gonna go play brawl n' bots," he said running out of the room. Diana sighed and stood up.

* * *

 _Artemis walked into the cave wearing a long green dress with heels to match. Her hair was done up and so was her makeup._

" _Ready for our first day Baywatch?" she asked. Wally was in a tux. He turned around and his jaw dropped._

" _You look...amazing," Wally said._

" _You're not so bad yourself," Artemis said with a slight smirk._

" _We should go." he said._

" _Yeah." she laughed at how nervous he looked. A few minutes later they walked into a fancy restaurant. They sat down across from each other and smiled._

" _It's a very lovely choice. Doesn't seem like you." Artemis said._

" _I googled first date restaurants," Wally said._

" _Can we even afford this stuff?" she asked._

" _No, but Dick offered to pay. Something about wining a bet," he said._

" _Our friends are unbelievable," Artemis muttered._

" _I think it's nice. No Tyler. No team." Wally said._

" _I wouldn't mind seeing more of Tyler." she said._

" _He wouldn't mind seeing more of you." he said._

" _That's some kid you got there," Artemis said._

" _I can't take all the credit. If it weren't for Uncle Barry I don't even know where we'd be now." Wally said._

" _Someday you're gonna tell me about why you live with your uncle." she said._

" _Someday I will. That's not really a first date thing, though," he said._

" _Messed up family?" Artemis asked._

" _Like you wouldn't believe," Wally said._

" _Worse than mine?" she asked._

" _A little bit." he said._

" _That sounds terrifying," Artemis said. Wally nodded in response. After dinner, they went for a walk on the pier. There was a light wind. They sat at the end of the pier. Wally wrapped his arm around Artemis' shoulders._

" _It's a nice night." she said._

" _Very nice." he agreed. She pulled away and smiled at him. Wally pulled her into a kiss._

" _Thank you for coming on this date with me." he said._

" _I had fun," Artemis said. She laid her head on his chest and they looked out at the moon glistening on the water._

* * *

Earth-16(1 month after Wally)

Jaime walked over to where Bart was sitting in front of Wally's hologram.

"Are you alright hermano?" he asked.

"Not really." Bart mumbled, "Maybe if I just slowed down a little more..."

"Then the crysalus energy might not have been neutralized." Jaime pointed out.

 _Your concern for this Kid Flash is illogical._

"Not now," he whispered. Bart just ignored him and looked up at Wally.

"I miss him. You know in the future he was the one who took care of me." Bart said.

"Yeah. You told me." Jaime said, "I'm sorry Bart."

"I'll be okay. Eventually," he said.

"Want to go hang. It might make you feel better." Jaime offered.

"That would be so crash," Bart said with a small smile appearing on his lips. Jaime helped Bart up and they entered the zeta tubes.

* * *

 _Wally walked in from Kindergarten he figured his dad was drunk again but he didn't expect what happened next. He walked in and his dad stumbled over to him._

" _Wally I thought I told you to clean up your things." Rudy slurred._

" _I had to go to school." he reasoned. Rudy slapped Wally so hard the boy hit the floor._

" _Don't talk back to me." he snapped. Wally barely had time to react before a foot smashed his leg and grabbed him by the arm. Rudy dragged Wally took a closet and threw him in it. Slamming it behind him and putting a chair under the handle. Wally tried to desperately to open the door but to no avail. Tears streamed down his face and he slid down the closet wall._

* * *

After playing brawl n' bots. Wally walked to his room and shut the door dropping on his bed he did his best to keep himself from sleep. It didn't work out very well. A blur of memories raced through his mind as he started panicking and thrashing on the bed. Clark burst into the room and started shaking him. Wally wouldn't wake up and he started vibrating.

"Wally!" Clark yelled. The founders and a couple other leaguers entered the room.

"He won't wake up!" Clark said in a panic.

"Move!" Bruce demanded pushing Clark out of the way. He then put smelling salts under Wally's nose. Wally coughed and woke up.

"Wally?" Clark asked. Wally looked panicked for a minute and then calmed down when he realized where he was.

"I'm okay." he stuttered out.

"No, you're not," Diana said.


	6. Chapter 6

The founders stared down at Wally. He shifted uncomfortably under their gaze.

"Talk to us," Shayera said.

"I'm okay," Wally repeated.

"Wally," Diana said sternly.

"Please just tell us," Clark said. Wally tried to hide the tears that were streaming down his face.

"I can't." he said.

"Why not?" John asked.

"I'm embarrassed," Wally said.

"Why?" Diana asked.

"I just am." he said.

"Back off of him," Bruce said.

"Bruce we need to know what's bothering him," Clark said.

"He doesn't have to tell us." he said.

"Fine." Clark agreed everyone else backed off. They all walked out of the room.

"What do you know that we don't?" Diana asked.

"Bruce is easing up on Wally because I asked him to," J'onn said.

"Why?" Shayera asked.

"There are some things you just have to face alone." he said.

"Not when you have friends." she said.

"I have felt the darkness that resides with those memories. The kind of darkness that needs to be shared willingly and not forced out." J'onn said.

"We could help him," Diana said.

"I think that might be just what he's avoiding," Bruce said. Wally listened through the door and slid down the wall as tears started again.

Earth-16(1 month after Wally)

Connor and M'gann sat together on the Watchtower overlooking the Earth.

"Wally would have hated seeing us all torn up like this." she said.

"What do you think he would say about us being back together?" he asked.

"About time," M'gann said.

"Took you long enough," Connor said.

"I never liked Lagaan anyway." she said.

"This is how it's supposed to go." he said.

"All of that," M'gann said.

"And so much more," Connor said.

"I miss him." she said.

"Me too." he said kissing her forehead and pulling her closer to him.

Later that day Connor was standing by the holographs. He noticed Tim wandering around aimlessly.

"Something wrong Tim?" Connor asked.

"Just thinking." he stated.

"About Wally or Jason?" Connor asked.

"How well did you know Jason?" Tim asked.

"He was a friend. We were close enough that I want to rip Joker's head off for what he did to him," he said.

"Why haven't you?" Tim asked.

"I haven't run into the Joker since," Connor said.

"If you did would you do it?" he asked.

"If not I would definitely come close," Connor replied.

"I wish I could have known him," Tim said.

"I think you would've liked him." he said.

"I'm sorry that people keep dying," Tim said.

"Me too." Connor said, "I guess it comes with the job. You just don't think about it until you're there."

"Yeah." he agreed, "Thanks for talking with me."

"Anytime," he said.

* * *

 _Wally sat in his garage. He just found out that his Uncle Barry was the Flash and found his notes on the experiment. Wally grabbed out his Chemistry kit and began recreating the experiment. There was an explosion and Wally was thrown back onto the floor. He blacked out and woke up in the hospital._

" _What happened?" Wally asked. Iris let out a sigh of relief._

" _What were you thinking Wallace?" Iris scolded._

" _I'm sorry Aunt Iris," he said. She sighed again._

" _It's okay. You're okay." Iris muttered, "You're lucky your Uncle Barry found you when he did."_

" _Where is Uncle Barry?" Wally asked._

" _In the hall beating himself up over this." she said._

" _I'm really sorry." he said._

" _Just get better and then we'll talk about it," Iris said standing up and walking out of the room._

* * *

A few hours later Wally walked into his apartment and threw his keys on the table. Nicole was sitting on the couch.

"I want to go back." she stated.

"I know." he said.

"I mean now. I don't want to waste time anymore." Nicole stated.

"What happened?" Wally asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm ready to go home," she said.

"Then let's do it." he said.

"You aren't going to fight with me on this?" Nicole asked.

"Absolutely not. I want to go home." Wally said. She smiled and nodded.

"Then let's do this," Nicole said.


	7. Chapter 7

Wally leaned forward on the couch and put his head in his hands letting out a groan.

"Come on Walls we can do this," Nikki said handing him a coffee.

"We aren't exactly experts at this and soon enough the League is going to come knocking down my door to check on me," Wally said.

"I thought you told them you were on vacation." she said.

"We have been doing this for two weeks." he said.

"Point taken let's just start at the beginning. We don't know how I got here but we know how you got here." Nikki said.

"I came out where I was when I disappeared and you came out in Gotham even though you were in Central," Wally said. She groaned and rubbed her temples.

"There has to be some connection," Nikki said.

"I don't know Nikki. I want so badly to see my family." Wally said.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"About what?" he asked.

"That we can't do this that you had a good life finally and it slipped away," Nikki said.

"It's not your fault," Wally said.

"I know but I'm still sorry." she said.

"You know I thought that if I just pushed on then it wouldn't hurt as much but you know what. It hurts more," he said.

"You can't tell the League about your past can you?" Nikki asked.

"They'll want to do something about it and then I'd have to tell them about everything," Wally said.

"Can't you tell them it's over with?" she asked.

"It'll never be over with," he said. Nikki sat down beside him.

"I thought that I could be strong and I could do this, on my own," Wally said.

"You never have to do anything on your own." she said.

"I know." he said with a sigh.

* * *

Earth-16(7 months after)

Selena walked into the cave smiling at Bruce.

"Bruce we need to talk." she said.

"I'm trying to figure out where Clayface went. Can it wait?" he asked.

"Not really," Selena said holding her stomach.

"Selena I'm sure whatever it is can wait a minute," Bruce said.

"It's time," she said. He snapped his head around and looked at her.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"The baby is coming, now," Selena said taking a sharp breath in as a contraction started.

"Okay, let's get to the car," he said in a slight panic. They got in the car and drove to the hospital. Bruce helped Selena out and into the hospital. A male nurse ran over to them.

"How far apart?" the nurse asked.

"A few minutes," Selena said. They got her into a room and checked on her.

"This baby is coming now!" the nurse said as the doctor ran in.

"You have to push now." the doctor said. Selena grabbed Bruce's hand and pushed. After a few minutes, a baby started crying.

"It's a girl." the doctor announced.

"Helena," Selena said.

"Helena Kyle Wayne," Bruce said. After the baby was cleaned up Selena held her and Bruce softly touched her head.

"Helena," he whispered. Selena smiled up at Bruce.

"I'm getting tired Brucie." she whispered.

"I can take her." he said.

"Thanks," Selena said as she felt him lift the little girl out of her arms. Her eyes drifted closed.

When Bruce was sure Selena was asleep he whispered to Helena.

"You never got the chance to meet her but you had a big sister, Nikki. You would've liked her. Now, you have a new big sister and brother. Plus two other brothers. One you never got to meet. I know Jason believes that I don't care about him but someday I am gonna bring him home. I'll prove him wrong and I'll bring him home. I know I failed him and I failed Nikki but I won't make that mistake again. I will protect you my little one, from now on until my last breath." he said as tears started to form in his eyes. For the first time since Nikki disappeared he allowed himself to cry.

* * *

Wally and Nikki sat working on the machine.

"It's weird." she said.

"What is?" he asked.

"Seeing my dad and Diana together." Nikki said, "My dad was always my dad and Diana was like an aunt."

"Please don't make me think about that," Wally said.

"Sorry." she said.

"I want Arty so bad right now," he said. Nikki put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know Walls." she said.

* * *

 _Wally pushed himself off of the floor as the blood rushed down his face. He felt like he was made out of glass. Rudy stomped on Wally's leg earning a cry of pain from the young boy. Rudy picked him up by the hair and threw him into the wall._

" _Worthless brat. Meta-human freak," he said giving Wally one final kick to the stomach before leaving him alone._

* * *

Wally threw the wrench across the apartment.

"It's not working!" he said, "My powers can't even do anything to help."

"Power..." Nikki muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"Maybe it needs more power." she said.

"Where are we going to find enough power to get this thing to work?" Wally asked.

"I don't know but I know somebody who might," Nikki said.

"No way." he said.

"He is one of the smartest men on Earth and he owes me a favor." she said.

"Are you forgetting the part where he also almost killed me?!" Wally asked.

"Do you have a better idea? You don't want to tell the league so he's the only other option. Look at it this way. If it works, you will never see him again." Nikki said.

"Never?" he asked.

"Not this version anyway." she said.

"Fine," Wally said.

"Great, suit up!" Nikki said standing up.

"I have a bad feeling about this." he said getting into his Flash suit.

* * *

 _It was Wally's thirteenth birthday and his dad was drunker than usual. He stumbled into Wally's room to find that he could barely stand up on his own. Wally definitely couldn't fight against Rudy. Wally was pinned up against the wall and ready to get beaten. Instead, he felt a hand going for his pants. Wally stiffened and everything that happened after was a blur. Wally couldn't move he was in complete shock tears streamed down his face and his whole body shook with sobs. He felt like he was in so much pain. Much more pain than the beatings. Huh, so this is what it felt like to crash._

* * *

 **Okay so this might not happen so don't freak out but I might end up killing off one of the characters while Wally was away sort of thing. If I did who should it be? I have a plan on what I want to happen but there are two endings that I might go with. I would really appreciate it if someone would PM so that they could help me decide. Or I could write it in the next chapter and everyone could vote. I would delete the comments after I tallied them so no one would know the winner. I know this isn't one of those stories people usually comment on but please do. I like feedback. I'm even okay with some negativity as long as there is a basis for the negativity like a scene could have been written better or I got some fact wrong that can be fixed without destroying the plot line. Do people even read these?**


	8. Chapter 8

**This one is going to be Wally Flashbacks**

 **Next Continuing the story**

 **Then chapter will be Earth-16 while they were gone**

 **Finally last chapter**

 **Please read the note at the end.**

* * *

 _Wally stood in a party. He had never really been to one but it was better than risking IT happening again. Wally knew his hyper metabolism would make it so alcohol didn't affect him so he found the strongest stuff. Wally drank and smiled as the brunette from math came over to him. Her name was...um...Jasmine?_

" _Hey, Jasmine." he said as she walked over to him._

" _I didn't think you knew my name, Wally. Your head is always in the clouds," she said._

" _Have you had anything to drink?" Wally asked._

" _Not yet," Jasmine said._

" _Well then can I buy you a drink?" he asked._

" _No harm in that," she said. Wally gave her a drink. After an hour of drinking, Jasmine kissed him. She deepened the kiss and Wally softly pushed her away._

" _You're really drunk." he said._

" _I don't care," Jasmine said._

" _I don't want you to do anything you'll regret," Wally said._

" _I won't," she said pulling him into a kiss as she ran her fingers through his hair. Jasmine pulled away and smirked grabbing his hand and dragging him to a bedroom. She closed and locked the door taking off her dress and dropping it on the ground. Wally smiled as she started to take off his shirt while kissing his neck. He seemed to forget everything he was worried about before._

* * *

 _Wally had gotten so beat up by his dad that he missed a few weeks from school. The emotional and physical pain made it hard for him to move. One of Jasmine's friends walked over to him. Uh...Mandy._

" _Hey, Mandy. Is Jasmine here?" Wally asked._

" _I was about to ask if you've seen her. She won't answer my texts and she said something about talking to you. Probably about the party." Mandy said._

" _She told you about that?" he asked._

" _Jasmine said you were good." she said._

" _Let's not talk about it. I barely know you and it's weird." Wally said._

" _Fair enough. Well better take my seat." Mandy said._

" _Good idea." he said glancing at the clock._

* * *

 _Wally was home alone, for once. He stood up from the couch and walked to the door when the door bell went off. Wally opened the door and looked down to find a baby in a car seat. He picked up an envelope and opened it. Wally pulled out a birth certificate and read over it._

" _Shit," he muttered. Wally looked down at the sleeping boy in the car seat. According to the birth certificate, he was a day old. So small and precious. Wally slowly and unsurely picked the car seat up and took it inside._

" _Um, DNA test. Can't got to uncle Barry. Has to be someone." he muttered.(I don't actually know who he would go to for this so time skip)*_

 _Wally walked back into the house with the car seat. His dad was gone for the weekend on a business trip. Wally walked into the basement and put the car seat down on a table. He walked over to a box and pulled it out. He grabbed a bunch of blankets and stuffed them in it._

" _Sorry kid, this is all I've got." Wally muttered, "I gotta find some money or something." Tyler started to cry and Wally slowly picked him up._

" _It's okay Ty, please don't cry," he whispered bouncing him. Tyler didn't calm down._

" _You must be hungry," Wally said. He closed his eyes and made a decision. Making a baby sling and putting Tyler in it Wally walked outside. He ran to a very nice store and stopped in front. Wally sighed deeply and walked in. He had never done anything like this but he couldn't think of anything else. Wally scanned everybody in the store. After he found someone who looked like they had a lot of money he set the trap. A man was walking through the store and Wally ran into him._

" _I am so sorry sir." he said._

" _It's fine kid. Just be more careful you don't want to hurt the baby." The man said walking away. Wally peered down at Tyler. He had fallen asleep by some miracle. Wally looked in his hand to see two hundred dollars._

" _Let's go, kid," he whispered. Wally ran out of the store and walked to a slightly dumpier store._

" _Better make the money worth it," he muttered. After buying as much as he could Wally ran home. He moved Tyler into an easily hidden place and set everything else up. Wally pulled out a cot and moved it in front of where Tyler was. He soundproofed the best he could and set up a changing station on the cot. Wally set down some other things and looked around. Wally's dad had moved his room to the basement. Rudy never came downstairs though which was always nice. He felt that if Wally was in the basement he was out of the way. Wally laid his head on the floor and looked at Tyler who was fast asleep still._

" _Sweet dreams kiddo." Wally murmured closing his eyes._

 _An hour later Wally woke up to Tyler screaming. He got up and picked him up._

" _Are you hungry?" he asked. Wally took Tyler into his arms and tried giving him the bottle. He bounced the baby boy and spent hours trying to figure out what was wrong._

" _Give me a hint Tyler," Wally said staring at him. Tyler only fussed more. Wally sighed and tried giving him a pacifier again. Wally sighed and started singing. Tyler quieted down and stared at him. Wally smiled as he continued._

 _As time went on stealing money became stealing things for Tyler. Wally never got caught and eventually started stealing food for himself. He wasn't extremely proud of himself but he didn't know what else to do._

* * *

 _A year later Wally was on his front lawn barely able to stand up with the screaming one-year-old next to him. Wally moved and picked up Tyler the best he could._

" _I'm fine kiddo," he whispered to his son. Wally placed a kiss on the little boy's forehead. He struggled to stand up and walked with a limp down the street. Wally moved somewhere there was at least some cover as it started to rain. He pulled off his coat and wrapped it around Tyler. Wally chuckled inwardly what a sight they must have been. He looked beaten to a pulp with a crying baby under the thinnest coat ever. A female police officer walked into the alleyway._

" _Are you alright?" she asked getting down to his level._

" _Not really," Wally said._

" _Come on let's get you somewhere safe." the officer said helping him up. Wally tightened his grip around Tyler. The officer helped them into the cop car. After a few minutes, they ended up at the hospital._

" _Is there anyone I can call?" the officer asked._

" _Barry Allen," Wally said._

" _What's your name?" the officer asked._

" _Wally West." he said._

" _Okay come on," she said helping them out of the car and into the hospital. Some doctors ran over to them. They took Tyler while the others helped Wally. They took them into the hospital rooms while the officer called Barry._

" _This is Barry Allen may I ask who's calling?" Barry asked._

" _This is officer Jones I'm calling about Wally West." she said._

" _What about Wally?" he asked._

" _I found him in an alley today he was pretty beaten up. He had a little boy with him." Officer Jones said._

" _Did he say why?" Barry asked._

" _He barely said anything. Just that if I needed to call someone to call you," she said._

" _I'll be right there." he said._

 _A few minutes later Barry and Iris showed up._

" _Where's my nephew?" he asked officer Jones._

" _He is in surgery." she said._

" _Why?" Barry asked._

" _There were signs of physical abuse and um, rape on Wally and on the little boy who Wally said name was Tyler he seemed to be in distress so we are trying to calm him down. Um, Wally also said to tell you he's sorry because Tyler is his son." Officer Jones said._

" _Son?" Iris asked. She nodded and led the way to Tyler's room. He was sitting on the bed crying while some doctors tried to calm him down._

" _Can I try?" Iris asked, "I'm his...great-aunt."_

" _Go ahead." they agreed. Iris picked Tyler up and softly bounced him._

" _It's okay Tyler. Your daddy is gonna be okay," she whispered. Tyler calmed down at the sound of her voice. Iris kept whispering to him. Tyler's eyes drifted closed as he set his head in the crook of her neck._

" _He's a sweetheart," Iris said to Barry who was smiling in the doorway._

" _He is." Barry agreed._

* * *

 _A week later Iris, Barry, Wally, and Tyler drove up to the house. They all walked in and Barry led Wally and Tyler upstairs._

" _This is the nursery." Barry said pushing the door open, "And the next room over is your new room."_

" _What about my dad?" Wally asked._

" _He signed the rights over," Iris said._

" _Thank you." he said._

" _Welcome home kid," Barry said._

* * *

 _The team was formed a few months later and Wally decided that his best friends should know about his little boy. Wally called Kaldur, Dick, and Roy up telling them to meet him at the Central City park. There was something he needed to show them. They all arrived and walked over to where Wally was walking around with a one-year-old boy holding onto his hand._

" _Good job buddy." he said picking him up._

" _Babysitting job?" Roy asked._

" _This is my son Tyler," Wally said._

" _You have a son?" Dick asked._

" _Well I went to a party and I slept with someone and this happened." he said._

" _I dub that night Wally's night of making bad decisions," Dick said._

" _Can I hold him?" Kaldur asked._

" _Of course," Wally said handing Tyler to the Atlantean._

" _So a son," Roy said._

" _How old is he?" Dick asked._

" _He's one," Wally said._

" _Cute," Roy said._

" _Does this make us uncles?" Kaldur asked._

" _Definitely," Wally said._

" _Cool," Dick said. Roy smiled slightly at Tyler who was checking out the eels on Kaldur's arms._

 _Wally walked home with Tyler asleep in his arms. Iris and Barry smiled as they walked in._

" _How did it go?" Iris asked._

" _Amazingly," Wally said._

" _Good." she said._

" _I have a question." he said._

" _Yeah?" Barry asked._

" _Since we're living here now and you guys are my legal guardians. Would it be alright if...never mind it's dumb." Wally said._

" _No, tell us," Iris said._

" _Would you be Tyler's grandparents?" Wally asked. Iris and Barry shared a look._

" _We would be honored." he said._

" _Good, good." Wally said smiling, "Um, I should probably get him to bed."_

" _Night," Iris said._

" _Night," Wally said._

* * *

 _Everyone was making confessions and Wally saw an opening._

" _I know this isn't exactly the kind of confessions everyone's doing but I think I should get something out in the open." Wally said, "I have a son."_

" _What?" Artemis asked._

" _His name is Tyler, he's one." he said._

" _You have a girlfriend?" Artemis asked._

" _No, um, the mother left him on my doorstep," Wally said._

" _And you take care of him. That's very cool," she said._

" _Really?" he asked._

" _Yeah," Artemis said. Kaldur and Dick shared a look._

* * *

 _It was late after a mission and Wally and Artemis put on a movie. It wasn't long before both of them fell asleep on the couch. Barry shook Wally awake and helped him to the zeta tubes. When they got home and Wally fell asleep on his bed he had a night terror. It only took them a few more tries of the similar situations for them to understand the common denominator. Wally joked that it must be a bad-ass effect because Artemis was the most bad-ass person he's ever met._

* * *

 _Artemis and Wally held hands as they walked along the beach of Happy Harbor._

" _I need to talk to you." he said._

" _What about?" Artemis asked._

" _Um, I feel like now is the time that I should tell you about why I live with my Aunt and Uncle," Wally said._

" _Okay," Artemis said._

" _Can we sit down?" he asked._

" _Yeah," she said they sat on the beach. Wally took a deep breath._

" _When I was four my mom died. I walked into the room to get her up and she was dead. My dad started drinking and a year later he started hitting me. When I got my powers I thought it would get better. It just got worse. I thought...I thought that it couldn't be worse. Then on my thirteenth birthday, I was so ready to get hit I didn't even think...He raped me. He freaking raped me and I thought it was a one-time thing and it wasn't." Wally said. He was crying and so was Artemis. She was squeezing his hand so tight she could have broken it. Connor and Dick ran up behind him and tackled him into a hug. Both of them were crying._

* * *

 _Years went by and Artemis and Wally got married. Artemis adopted Tyler and they quit being heroes. They moved into an apartment in Palo Alto and got Brucely. Life was good until it wasn't._

" _I can't believe you said yes!" Wally shouted._

" _Wally, Tyler is sleeping." Artemis scolded._

" _What am I supposed to tell Tyler?" he asked._

" _I'm sorry but this needs to be done." she said._

" _Why?" Wally asked._

" _Wally, please," Artemis said._

" _You're gonna crush our little boy," he said walking out of the room. Artemis leaned on the counter and sighed heavily. This was definitely not part of the plan._

* * *

 ***If you can think of someone tell me and I'll edit this.**

 **Please read.**

 **Alright so I know I need to update my other book but I am having writer's block on that one and I have a plan for this one. I just am not so sure who the villain is going to be for Finding Out Who You Are so if you have a suggestion for that please tell me. Alright so I know how this is going to end and I have an idea for a sequel. In the sequel it would be the Founders plus Lex Luthor(And any other villains and or heroes that you want just let me know) get sucked into the portal after Wally and Nichole leave but they end up showing up a number of years later (I'm thinking seven but if you have any suggestions for that let me know). Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

Nichole and Wally parked the car in front of Luther's base of operations.

"Let me talk to him before you come in." she said.

"I don't think this is going to turn out how you want it to," Wally said.

"Just, be you. I don't mean the fake you I mean...you, you." Nichole said.

"Just be careful Nikki." he said.

"I will be." she said getting out of the car.

A few minutes later Nichole showed back up next to the car.

"We're in." she said.

"Which part of my soul do I have to sell?" Wally asked.

"Luthor isn't the legitimate devil," Nichole said.

"Debatable." he said.

"We made a deal he owes a favor and until you walk in there he only knows it has something to do with a hero." she said.

"How?" Wally asked.

"I'm charismatic," Nichole said.

"I'm still not sure about this." he said.

"Never have to see this version again." she said.

"Alright. I'm only doing this because I really want to get home." Wally said getting out of the car. They started to walk in.

"Cue freak out," Nichole muttered.

"You didn't mention that it was a League founder! And Flash, seriously?" Lex said.

"I don't like you either," Wally said.

"Behave," Nichole whispered to him.

"Look, it's very important that he is included in this." she said.

"How important?" Lex asked.

"It partially has to do with him," Nichole said.

"What does the Flash need with a portal to another dimension?" he asked.

"It's more of his civilian identity needs it." she said.

"Don't tell him that," Wally whispered.

"How do you two even know each other?" Lex asked.

"Well that is an interesting story, you see I sleep on his couch," Nichole said.

"You what?" he asked.

"I live in his apartment and sleep on his couch." she said.

"It's a lovely arrangement we don't discuss anything," Wally said.

"Well, we discuss rent," Nichole said.

"I don't ever ask where you get the money from though." he said.

"Oh, never. That would break our agreement," she said.

"We met when we were kids," Wally explained.

"Yes, small children," Nikki said. Lex just stared at them.

"Why do you need a portal?" he asked.

"Well, I-we want to go home," Nikki said. She waited for what she said to sink in.

"Why do you need my help?" Lex asked.

"We couldn't get our portal to work. To be fair we were doing it in our apartment." Nikki said.

"Where does the league think you are?" he asked Flash.

"Vacationing somewhere." he answered.

"What are the chances they checked your apartment?" Nikki asked.

"Very high chance," Wally said. Nikki nodded.

It took them an additional three days but they finally got the portal up and running.

"Finally!" Wally said. Nikki smiled at his relief.

"Home," she whispered. Wally smiled at her. Nikki through her arms around his neck. He immediately hugged back. Lex nodded that it was ready for them. Nikki took Wally's hand.

"You still sure about this?" Nikki asked.

"One hundred percent," Wally said turning his head forward. He held onto Nikki so that when he ran he wouldn't lose her.

"Ready?" Lex asked.

"Ready." Nikki agreed.

"Way past," Wally said. Wally ran as fast as he could through the portal. He tumbled out into an empty warehouse. Nikki rolled and landed a few feet away.

"You alright?" Wally asked.

"I think so," Nikki said sitting up. The portal closed behind them.

"Did we make it?" Wally asked.

"Only one way to find out," Nikki said walking towards the exit.


	10. Chapter 10

Artemis felt numb. Even after a year she still felt numb. Artemis never knew how in love she was until Wally died. She knew she loved him, of course, but she hadn't been aware just how much. Artemis was curled up on the couch, glancing at her baby monitor.

Tyler laid awake in his bed. He missed his dad so much. A lot more than he was willing to show. Tyler climbed out of bed and crept to the window. He stared out into the night deep in thought.

Artemis' phone went off. She sighed and picked it up.

"Mrs. West." Artemis answered, "Again?...No, I understand perfectly she's throwing a damn tantrum...No that isn't what I want to happen...Look I'll call you tomorrow...bye." She rubbed her temples after she hung up the phone. Artemis dialed M'gann.

"Can you come over?" Artemis asked.

"Of course," M'gann said. A few minutes later M'gann was there.

"What's going on?" she asked sitting beside her best friend.

"Jasmine is trying to get custody of Tyler," Artemis said.

"Jasmine?" M'gann asked.

"His mom," she said

"That bitchy girl we met at the funeral?" she asked.

"That's the one," Artemis said.

"No way that is going to happen," M'gann said.

"Well, apparently it might." Artemis groaned.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked.

"I am going to call Dinah and hope for the best." she said.

"We need Zatanna," M'gann said.

"Yes, good. Call Zee. I need the support." Artemis said.

"Stay here. I have the perfect remedy," she announced. Artemis closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

Dick woke up with a jolt to a crash. He quickly got up and ran out into the main area of the apartment. Glass was all over the floor and Barbara sat frozen in a wheelchair.

"I'm still getting used to this." she said when she saw her husband.

"No problem. I'll deal with it." Dick reassured her.

"Dick if you want to go I get it. I mean you married a fully functional person." Barbara said with light tears.

"Barbara Grayson. I married _you_ not Batgirl. And definitely not your ability to walk. I would never leave you, ever." Dick said. Barbara looked him in the eyes.

"You're still the woman I married. This is just an obstacle that we will beat, together." Dick said.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." Dick kissed her on the forehead and then on the lips.

Bruce sat in front of the Batcave monitors. Selena strolled in.

"Helena's in her crib. The rest of the kids are concerned," she said.

"Even Damien?" he asked not looking away from Jason's picture.

"Not that he'll admit. Cass won't leave your office until you get up there. Tim won't come out of his bedroom." Selena said.

"Taking any human contact?" Bruce asked with a sigh.

"Talks to Alfred and calls Kon." she said, "Bruce, I'm your wife but ever since Jason I feel more like your nanny or secretary." He turned and looked her in the eyes.

"Over a year ago, I lost my daughter after losing my son. I have the chance to get my son back even if I never see my daughter again. I want more than anything for Nichole to show up at the door. The chances of that happening are getting slimmer and it feels like a daydream. But Jason. Jason's real. Even after everything he's done I just see him...I see him and all I want to do is be his dad and fuss over if he's alright. Treat him like he's five and scraped his knee. And I can't do that." Bruce said.

"Go, Jason's at Arkham. Make a fuss. Let everyone know that he's your son and you may be disappointed in him but you love him. Make sure Jason knows just how much you care because right now...he thinks you hate him." Selena said.

"What gives me the right to check up on him?" he asked.

"You are his _father_ Bruce." she emphasized. Bruce stood up and kissed her.

"You aren't the nanny or the secretary Selena. You will always be my wife," he said.

"Just treat me a bit better, okay?" she asked.

"Okay." Bruce agreed. He hopped in the bat-mobile and drove off.

Artemis smiled as the wind rushed through her hair. M'gann had called Garfield who needed some extra money to babysit. Zatanna then joined the two on a girls night out. Artemis had to admit that beating up scum made her feel better. The three stopped as Artemis' phone went off. She was laughing as she picked it up.

"Hey, Gar. How is everything?" Artemis asked. Her smile quickly disappeared.

"Is Violet okay?" she asked a look of relief crossed her face.

"We'll be right there," Artemis said.

"What's going on?" Zatanna asked.

"Tyler's gone." she said.

Bruce walked into the cell. He looked serious as always the door closed behind him.

"Hey daddy, come to tell me off again?" Jason asked.

"No," Bruce said standing close to him.

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"You have no idea how hard this is for me," Bruce said.

"How is this hard for you?" Jason asked.

"I don't want to fight with you." he said.

"Then what do you want?" Jason asked.

"What I have wanted from the moment I saw you. To be your dad. I have this instinct to be like I was when you were Robin. Check you over five million times for injuries. I want to hold you and hug you and watch movies with you. Help you with your homework. You think that I see a killer when I look at you? I don't. I see my kid." Bruce said.

"I'm still your kid?" Jason asked with anger.

"You will always be my kid." he said.

"Is that why you always why you told me that Dick was better?" he asked.

"I told you all that stuff because I thought it would make you quit. I wanted you to be safe and I knew you wouldn't have it if I fired you. So I tried to get you to quit." Bruce said, "The team misses you."

"Why don't you hate me?" Jason asked, "I hurt a lot of people."

"You never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it." he said.

"I hurt you," Jason said.

"Exactly," Bruce said. He looked at him in surprise.

"Jay I can't fix anything that happened. But I don't want to lose any more kids than I have to." Bruce said.

"What happened to Nikki? I haven't seen her." Jason said.

"She's MIA. For over a year now," he said.

"Bruce, I'm..." Jason trailed off.

"How about we make a deal?" Bruce asked, "You don't kill anymore and I try to be less of a douche."

"Deal," Jason said. Bruce couldn't hold himself back within seconds his arms were wrapped around Jason. He was surprised at first but tearfully accepted.

Tyler sat staring out of the window when he felt it. Just for a second. The familiar crackle of his father's speed. Tyler could hear Garfield talking to M'gann. He took the chance and slid out of the window. Jumping to the ground he ran toward the familiar warmth. Hope filled his heart. His dad was home! He just knew it!


	11. Chapter 11

Wally and Nikki pushed open the doors. A rush of cold air hit them.

"Where are we going first?" Wally asked.

"I'm going to my dads. You go to your house." Nikki said.

"Are you sure?" Wally asked.

"I need to see my dad ASAP and alone and you should see your wife." she said.

"Right." he agreed. Before they could break off a blur ran up to them. It stopped and Tyler appeared wearing a suit that looked a lot like Impulses.

"Daddy!" he squealed jumping into his father's arms.

"What are you wearing?" Wally asked.

"Bart made it!" Tyler said.

"Oh." he said, "Where is the adult responsible for you?"

"At home," Tyler said.

"Do they know you aren't there?" Wally asked.

"No sir." he said.

"Let's go tell them. Can you get home okay?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, the zeta tubes aren't far," Nikki said running off.

"Bye Aunt Nikki," Tyler called after her.

Wally slowed to a walk as he came to be in front of his apartment. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. A distraught Artemis answered the door. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw who was standing there. Wally sat Tyler down and let him run into the house.

"Wally." she whispered in disbelief.

"So I'm not dead," he said. Artemis punched him in the face.

"I probably deserved that," Wally said standing back up. She took his face and kissed it.

"Don't you dare do that to me ever again," Artemis said.

"Not in this lifetime," Wally said. M'gann, Zatanna, and Garfield came running to the door. Artemis pulled away from him and let everyone get hugs in.

"Nikki's back to bust she wanted to see her dad," Wally explained.

"Oh! So much has happened come on." Artemis dragged Wally into the room.

Nikki stood on the doorstep of the Manor. She slowly brought her hand up to knock when the door was wrenched open. Nikki came face to face with Damian.

"Oh, hello, is Bruce Wayne here? Or Tim Drake? Or Alfred Pennyworth? Or Selena Kyle? Or Richard Grayson" she asked.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Nikki Grayson," Nikki said.

"She's dead." Damian snapped.

"Obviously I'm not." she said, "Can you just get one of the people I listed?"

"Drake there's someone saying they're Grayson's dead sister at the door!" Damian yelled before brushing past her. Tim ran to the door.

"He's a treat," Nikki said.

"Isn't he?" he asked.

"Where did dad pick him up?" she asked.

"Damian is Bruce and Talia's," Tim said.

"No way! Did mom have a fit?" Nikki asked.

"More like annoyed glares until Bruce explained." he said.

"Nice," she said. Tim hugged her.

"You have no idea what it's been like without you." he whispered.

"I'm here now. Catch me up." Nikki said. Tim brought her inside the house and caught her up.

Wally walked up to his Aunt and Uncle's drive. He knocked on the door. There were a couple crashes before the door was opened. A very tired Aunt Iris stared at him.

"I must be hallucinating." she murmured.

"Aunt Iris!" Wally exclaimed.

"Wally?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, it's me." he said with a grin.

"Barry!" Iris yelled. He ran over to her.

"We aren't pregnant again are we?" Barry asked.

"Stop asking me that. Look." Iris said. He turned and stared at the grinning Wally.

"I'm not dead," he announced. Barry and Iris both embraced him.

"Want to meet your siblings?" Barry asked.

"They aren't my siblings," Wally said.

"Of course they are," he said. Wally couldn't help but smile as he was pulled into the house.

After meeting Cassandra and reuniting tearfully with Alfred. Nikki made her way to the Batcave. She could hear the bat-mobile being parked and voices. Nikki came to the big area. Selena and Bruce were standing next to the batmobile with Jason. Jason and Nikki's eyes met.

'You too?' he mouthed. She grinned and shrugged. Alfred had told her about Jason being alive but said he was in Arkham. Bruce must have had second thoughts about that.

"Guys," Jason said pointing to the platform. Bruce and Selena turned to see Nikki leaning on the railing.

"I come back from the dead and you don't even notice?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Nikki walked and stood in front of them.

"Wally's back too by the way," she said. Selena was the first to hug her. Then Bruce. Nikki turned towards Jason.

"Don't I get a hello?" Nikki asked.

"Of course," he said hugging her. She giggled slightly.

"I missed you," Nikki whispered.

"Me too," Jason whispered back.

Wally and Nikki met up with the rest of the team.

"What is so damn important?" Roy asked with annoyance.

"Wow." Wally said, "Still angry." Wally and Nikki stepped into the light so everyone could see. The whole team erupted into group hugs and tears of joy.

That night they threw a party to celebrate. Nikki took a breath and pulled her dad aside.

"I'm really tired daddy," she said. He set a hand on her shoulder.

"I know baby," Bruce said pulling her into a more private spot. Nikki explained everything and when she was done Bruce held her as she cried. Wally told Artemis everything that happened as he held his baby girl.

"Tomorrow we are going on a family outing with both out families." she said.

"Can Dick come?" Wally asked.

"I said both our families didn't I?" Artemis asked.

"I am never leaving you again." he said.

"Good," she said pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

 **7 Years Later**

Nikki knocked on the door of a farmhouse out in the middle of nowhere. A man was standing behind her with his hands wrapped around her torso. Wally answered the door with a grin.

"Come on Nikki, Jake. Everyone's out in the back. Oh, except Wyatt. He's napping and Arty said since he's only two weeks she doesn't want him with everyone." he said.

"Who's watching him when he's up?" Jake asked.

"We're paying Cassie to do it." Wally said, "She volunteered." They all walked out into the backyard.

Oliver and Dinah's daughter Savanna was trying to climb a tree. Cassandra was talking to Selena. Damian was discussing something with Dick. Helena and Bruce and Selena's youngest daughters Alaina and Karlie were playing tag. Dick and Barbara's kids Skyler and Samuel were joining in. Tyler was complaining to Artemis about something. Violet was sitting under another tree with her siblings Lila and Max. M'gann held her 7-month daughter Johanna. Connor and M'gann's son Benjamin was eating a snack. Clark and Lois' kids Jon and Baylee were coloring. Jason sat by a baby seat with his daughter Carol in it. Jaime sat with his wife Londyn and their baby girl Eliza. Don and Dawn were talking as they laid out on the grass. Lian was helping Savanna. Roy and Jade's other kids Adelyn, Macy, and Hunter were with them. Zatanna was with her husband Aiden. Karen and Mal were watching their kids Morgan, Serenity, and the babies, Makenzie and Joey. Everyone else was just talking.

Wally stood on a bench and whistled. Everybody turned to him.

"So we are here for many reasons. To celebrate Nikki and Jake's engagement, Kaldur and Raquel's recent nuptials, Tim and Stephanie's pregnancy, Jason's love child, Artemis and my recent son, and a farewell as friends start a new chapter. We are all happy for Aiden and Zatanna even though England is a long ways away. We wish you nothing but the best as you take on your new endeavors. Over to you Dinah." Wally said.

"Oliver and I have an announcement." Dinah said standing up, "We are pregnant again." Cheers erupted. Wally and Nikki's smiles disappeared as they both passed out.

Where Wally and Nikki had come out years before a portal opened and figures stepped out.

* * *

 **I hope that was a sufficient ending. The sequel will be up as soon as I figure out who comes out of the portal. Who from the Justice League universe would you like to see?**


End file.
